A conventional connector is a connecting device to electrically connect to cables, a circuit board, or other circuit components, and has been widely applied to various electronic products around our lives. The conventional connector can be applied to medical equipment, and some of the medical equipment need to be provided with a contact apparatus that, when added with new functions, requires the corresponding connector to be formed with more contacts for transmitting signals from the new functions of the contact apparatus. In order to prevent the size of the connector from getting larger, both the connector and the corresponding cables need to be designed with a smaller size, leading to severed cables and soldering difficulties between terminals of the connector and the cables. Moreover, if the connector is provided with insulation displacement connection (IDC) terminals, the size of the cables would be limited by the IDC terminals, so that cables having small diameter cannot be easily applied therewith.